


Future

by Travant



Series: Drabble in the Dark [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post-CF route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travant/pseuds/Travant
Summary: Uneasy with the limitations of his position as Prime Minister, Ferdinand implores Edelgard to grant him a different title in the hopes that he may further his own relationship with a certain foreign ruler.For a Drabble prompt from the Felannie server! Thanks to Kaerra for Beta reading!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Petra Macneary
Series: Drabble in the Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806799
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Future

Ferdinand looked at Edelgard sitting in front of him. She was at a simple wooden desk in an office that Ferdinand would associate with a businessman or merchant or some other wealthy citizen, but certainly not the Emperor of Fódlan. It was hardly like this was the throne room of her palace, but Ferdinand was nonetheless surprised at the simplicity of her office, though he supposed the Emperor had hardly been one for formalities in the first place.

She wore her hair down, with the soft brown spilling across her shoulders. Now that she had abandoned the front lines, she felt no need to maintain her intricate buns, though her horned and jeweled crown still graced her brow. It was a relief for Ferdinand to see the Emperor’s hair returned to its natural state, courtesy of Linhardt and Professor Hanneman’s research and treatment; while her previous white locks had been regal and distinctive, they were also unnatural, less like a blanket of snowfall and more like a bleached bone left too long in the sun. 

Ferdinand shook himself out of his musings. Caspar never failed to remind him that he was beginning to become excessively poetic, especially since--- Well. There were other things to focus on for now.

The Emperor’s eyes lifted up briefly from the sheaf of papers on her desk, and she nodded her greetings to Ferdinand. “Minister Aegir. To what do I owe the pleasure? The messenger told me that you said it was a matter of utmost importance.”

Ferdinand shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. “Your Majesty, I have decided to resign from my post of Prime Minister.”

The Emperor’s eyes abruptly snapped back up to meet Ferdinand’s own, whatever papers she was browsing forgotten. “That… is certainly a surprise. And hardly a welcome one, either, Ferdinand. You know of your own importance in the world we are seeking to rebuild, and you know that you are one of the most qualified people for the job that you have been assigned. Without you to add your insight to our own ideas, the Empire will be far worse off. I know that these are all things you are already aware of, as well.”

Despite himself, Ferdinand felt the remnants of his childish pride and rivalry swelling at Edelgard’s words. Forcing himself to swallow a boast, he continued, “Well, I know enough of my own greatness---” Edelgard’s lip quirked upwards, so much for maintaining his humility--- “but I feel that it may be best if I apply my talents elsewhere.” The Emperor’s mouth opened, but Ferdinand barreled on: “Perhaps as the Minister of Military Affairs.”

Edelgard squinted at Ferdinand, clearly bewildered. “Ferdinand, we already have a Minister of Military Affairs. You are freshly returned from a sparring match with him. Whatever are you going on about? Are you trying to snatch Caspar’s accomplishments from under his nose?”

Ferdinand shook his head frantically. “No, no, I… I would never do that to Caspar. Only… There are some aspects of the position that I feel my talents… could be…” Ferdinand fumbled with his words for a second. What was happening to him? The one and only Ferdinand von Aegir was tripping over his tongue like a schoolboy! “...welcome. Yes.”

Edelgard shook her head. “Ferdinand, you are driving circles around what you are trying to say, whatever it is. Straighten your tongue and give me a clear answer: What is it that you are trying to accomplish by this?”

Ferdinand knew he could not have expected such an easy victory in a matter such as this, but he was still disappointed. “To be blunt, I would like to take over the dealings with our foreign neighbors, Your Majesty.”

Fire creeped up Ferdinand’s neck and into his face as Edelgard squinted and then went wide in just a few seconds. Of course she was smart enough to read between the lines here. He heard his tongue, loosened with embarrassment, babble, “Your Majesty, I know that foreign relations are already under the domain of the Minister of Military Affairs, that is, Caspar, er, Count Bergliez, but I simply thought, well, with how… ah, perhaps it would be best to send a new message to the other countries, one less aggressive, and to extend a promise of peace---”

“Ferdinand.” Edelgard cut him off, her amused expression cutting right through his prattle. “I will grant your request, under certain conditions.” Ferdinand blinked, astonished, as Edelgard continued.

“You will continue to oversee some of the same duties as you do now, but with much less frequency. You will no longer be required to attend meetings of Parliament, so that you may focus more upon your duties as the Minister of Foreign Affairs.” Edelgard smiled even as Ferdinand’s mouth dropped open. “You are right, as you often are. After this long war that we have fought, we must make it clear that the Adrestian Empire is not looking for more aggression than we can already handle with our more silent battle with Those who Slither in the Dark. And you would be a much better fit for the job than Caspar, with your gift for diplomacy.” Here Edelgard’s smile became a smirk. “In fact, a ruler of one of Fodlan’s next-door neighbors is scheduled for a visit within the fortnight, so the timing of this change is rather convenient.”

Ferdinand bolted upright. “Petra is coming? What? She did not…” he trailed off, pulling at his hair, when Edelgard interrupted him with a quiet laugh.

“The newly crowned King Khalid has informed us that he will be arriving at Enbarr in about a week and a half to discuss expanding Fódlan’s trade with Almyra. I have accepted his request, and I expect you to be there to lead the discussion in your new role. See that you come prepared.”

Ferdinand tried, and failed miserably, to hide his crushing disappointment. He had his suspicions as to who this mysterious Khalid figure was, but even if he was proven right and he was a familiar face, it was not the face Ferdinand was hoping for. “Yes, Your Highness.”

Edelgard hid her growing smile behind her hand. “Of course, considering that the King of Almyra cannot reasonably visit Enbarr all the time, we have extended the invitation to the rulers of Brigid and Dagda as well. We have yet to receive a response from Dagda, but Queen Macneary has said that we should expect her within three days.”

Ferdinand felt a foolish grin growing on his own face to match the Emperor’s knowing one. She continued, “Though, I’m sure that if King Khalid were to hear of your reluctance to meet him…”

Ferdinand had never fled a conversation more quickly in his life.


End file.
